ulquiorra, un taishou, deux rousse et tout les problèmes qui s'ensuit
by yowai mikomi-chan
Summary: Depuis qu'Ulquiorra travaille sous ses ordres, Hitsugaya n'est plus le même. Il ne pense plus qu'au brun qu'il commence a aimé. Jusqu'a devenir jaloux de Renji et Ichigo qui passent beaucoup de temps avec 'son' Ulquiqui. Une fète préparé par Rukia et Orihime, un stratagème de la part de Matsumoto et Inoue mettra t'il les deux glaçons ensemble?
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra, un taishou, du saké, une fête, deux rousse et tout les problème qui s'ensuit. 

Bon c'est une petite fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain moment. Tant que j'y suit je tien a remercié le/la ''guest'' qui ma proposé de regarder Ulquiorra tomato song dans sa review , ce que j'ai fait. Et bien j'étais tout simplement plié en deux, je comprend ce que tu voulais dire dans ton message, mon père m'a pris pour une cinglé parce que je rigolais toute seule. Sinon merci a ceux qui me suivent ou qui laissent des reviews a mes histoires harunoyume et Noa death si vous passer par là.

disclamer: je ne suis toujours pas ne phase de conquérir la Terre alors les perso de bleach appartiennent encore a Kubo-sama.

Voilà so enjoy 3

Le capitaine Hitsugaya soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Il fusilla du regard le maudit rapport qui avait eu le malheur d'atterrir entre ses mains et qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir. A chaque fois que Toshiro essayait de se concentrer ses pensées se tournaient toujours vers le cuarta espada. Enfin l'ancien cuarta espada. Ce dernier avec Hallibel, Stark, Nnoitra et Grimmjow s'était enfui du Wueko Mundo quand ils avaient découvert qu'Aizen prévoyez de les remplacés par des nouveaux arrancars que le mégalo était en train de concevoir avec Sayel Aporro Grantz. Et après cela plus rien n'avait été pareil.

_**Flash back:**_

La salle de réunion des capitaines était bien silencieuse. Les 10 capitaines étaient en rang comme a leur habitude pendant leurs réunions et au centre de ces deux rangées ce trouvaient les 5 espadas. On voyait qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins nerveux. En même temps après avoir atterris en plein milieu du Seireitei grâce a un garganta et s'être fait coursé par la moitié des 13 division des armées de la cour avant de demandé une audience au capitaine en chef et atterrir dans une salle remplis de capitaines près à vous tués si vous faites le moindre mouvement, on peu comprendre qu'ils sont assez tendus.

Hallibel avait d'ailleurs déjà expliqué pourquoi ils s'étaient tous enfuit ici.

-Bien, si je comprend tout Aizen veut vous éliminer pour créer des espadas plus puisant a votre place c'est cela? Demanda le capitaine Genryûsai interrompant le silence.

Les espadas acquièserent d'un hochement de tête.

-Écoutez pour parler franchement, nous manquons d'effectif c'est temps si. La masse de hollow sur terre comme au Rukongai à pas mal augmenter et beaucoup de shinigamis sont éparpillées au quatre coins du monde des humains pour les éliminer. Ils y a beaucoup de retard dans les rapport administratifs a cause de ça et si le Seireitei et attaqué nous auront de gros problèmes. Expliqua le vieux shinigami.

-En gros vous nous proposer de nous ralliés au armées de la cour, n'est ce pas? Demanda Stark.

-Aucun des capitaines ici présent ne pourra nier vos talent au combats, je suis sur que vous nous serait d'une grande aide.

Tous les capitaines acquièserent au parole du capitaine de la première division.

-Je pense que je pourrait me faire a la vie de shinigami. Marmonna Nnoitra.

-Si je dois choisir entre me soumettre au shinigamis au à l'autre mégalo, je préfère choisir les shinigamis. Beugla comme a son habitude Grimmjow.

-La vie ici ne doit pas être si mal. Et puis tant que j'ai un bon matelas... bailla Stark.

-Ici au moins le soleil brille. Dit Tia en regardant par la fenêtre.

-... ce fut la réponse d'Ulquiorra.

-Bon et bien je vais vous placez chacun dans une division. Hallibel va aller a la 3eme, Stark a la 8eme, Grimmjow et Nnoitra vu leur tempérament iront a la 11éme. Et Ulquiorra ira a la 10éme. Ordonna le vieux Genryûsai.

Quand tout le beau petit monde sortit de la pièce, chaque arrancar rejoignis son capitaine. Quand Ulquiorra s'approcha de Toshiro et qu'il se courba pour lui montrer son respect le capitaine fut frappé par 3 chose: Ulquiorra était selon son avis trèèèèès mignon, il était plus petit que lui (hé oui Toshiro a enfin grandit!) et l'ex cuarta était très très nerveux. La 3eme remarque était assez difficile a voir car Ulquiorra ne montrer rien de ses sentiments. Mais il y avait cette certaine lueur de stress dans ses magnifique yeux émeraudes et puis quand Toshiro avait esquissé un geste vers lui, le brun avait un petit sursaut de recul presque imperceptible.

Plus les jours passé et plus Ulquiorra semblait s'ouvrir au shinigamis notamment à Renji et Ichigo. Le jeune taishou avait eu un pincement au cœur le jour où Renji avait raccompagné Ulquiorra a la 10éme et que ce dernier lui avait fait une bis sur la joue pour le remercier avant de disparaître d'un sonido. Après cela Toshiro n'avait plus qu'en tête le brun. Il avait attendu que le vice-capitaine de la 6eme parte en mission sur Terre pour se rapprocher de l'ex cuarta. Et il en appris beaucoup pendant ces quelques jours. Par exemple Ulquiorra ne semblait pas croire qu'il avait un cœur vu qu'à la place de celui-ci trônait son trou d'Hollow. A partir de là Hitsugaya lui promit de lui prouvait qu'il avait un cœur et même si le brun n'y cru pas, le taishou eu droit a un petit sourire de sa part qui le fit fondre. Il appris aussi qu'Ulquiorra ne comprenait pas les sentiments que pouvait avoir les gens ou que lui ressentait car il pensait ne pas pouvoir ressentir quelque chose sans un cœur. Pour Toshiro, le brun était entouré d'une certaine mélancolie qu'il ne pouvait pas se débarrassé. Mais il se jura sur son âme qu'un jour il referait sourire l'ex cuarta.

Mais après cela l'ex cuarta du partir en mission aidée Renji et Ichigo à Karakura. C'est au moment où il vu l'arrancar rentrer dans un garganta pour aller sur Terre que Toshiro comprit enfin qu'il était tombé amoureux du brun.

_**Fin du flash back. **_

Voilà donc le capitaine Hitsugaya, assit en face de son bureau en train d'essayé de finir c'est foutu rapport en essayant de ne pas garder a l'esprit son Ulquiorra, attendez venait-il juste de pensées qu'il était SON Ulquiorra?

_***tu viens bien de le faire jeune maître. Ricana Hyorinmaru**_.

-Arrête de ricanais Hyorinmaru, je ne trouve pas ma situation amusante, je ne peux pas bosser tellement il me hante, je crois que je vais devenir dingue.

_**Pourquoi ne pas lui dire se que tu ressent pour lui? **_

-Il ne sait pas se que c'est que l'amour, je ne veux pas l'embrouiller.

_**Pourquoi ne pas lui apprendre? **_

-Mnnm, il faudrait que je trouve le bon moment. Un moment où nous serions seul dans un endroit calme. Mais je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible. Je suis tout le temps a mon bureau entouré de mes subordonnés, ce n'est vraiment pas très romantique. Et puis il est tout le temps avec Kurosaki ou Abaraï , je dois avouer qu'il serait plus logique qu'il soir amoureux d'un de ses deux là.

_**-Tu ne saura jamais si tu n'essayes pas. ***_

_**«**_Hyorinmaru a raison je ne dois pas baisser les bras avant d'avoir essayer.»

-Taishou! Hurla quelqu'un.

Quand Hitsugaya releva les yeux il se fit étouffer par les deux énormes seins de Matsumoto.

-Tu …. m'étouffe... suffoqua le taishou.

-Oh.

Elle fini par le relâcher, il lui lança un regard mauvais. Oui c'est temps si Hitsugaya était a prendre avec des pincettes pour ne pas l'énervé.

-Que veux tu Matsumoto? Demanda Toshiro en essayant de se calmer.

-Rukia et Orihime nous invite a leur anniversaire de couple. Ça fait déjà 2 ans qu'elles sont ensemble, sa ce fête!

-Matsumoto j'ai des rapports a finir et toi aussi! Gronda le jeune taishou.

-Mais taishou... s'il vous plaît. En plus tout le monde y sera, Ikkaku et Yumichika, Renji et Ichigo, Hallibel, Stark, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Chad et Uryû et même Kuchiki-taishou et Ulquiorra-chan y seront.

Au nom d'Ulquiorra, Hitsugaya releva la tête soudain très intéressé par les propos de sa vice-capitaine. Matsumoto le remarqua et sourit doucement.

-Vous savez taishou, ce sera peut-être votre chance de parler avec Ulquiorra-chan. Souffla-t'elle.

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux surpris et regarda sa subordonné comme si des antennes lui était poussé sur la tête.

-Taishou, vous avez bien un petit quelque chose pour Ulqui-chan, n'est ce pas? Demanda-t'elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau de son supérieur.

Le capitaine hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Qu'allait-elle bien inventé cette fois?

-Nous n'avons qu'à allez a cette fête, et vous le prendrait à part dans le jardin ou dans une chambre, une pièce calme, un truc de ce genre là et puis vous lui direz tout. Expliqua la rousse.

-OK nous iront a la fête de Kuchiki et Inoue, mais tu ne te soûle pas! Demain tu rattrapera tes rapports que tu n'auras pas fait aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas te voir avec une gueule de bois demain compris? Grogna Toshiro.

-Rooh taishou vous n'êtes pas marrant.

Il lui lança un regard froid qui fit taire ses protestations. Elle allait partir quand quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête elle se retourna pour annoncer son idée a son taishou.

-Vous savez taishou, si jamais sa ne marche pas avec Ulquiorra-chan vous pouvez toujours le soûler, Grimmjow-kun et Abaraï-kun m'ont rapporté qu'il ne tenait pas le saké.

L'air commença a refroidir alors qu'une aura sombre entourait Toshiro. Rangiku s'éclipsa avant de se faire congelé par Hyorinmaru.

Elle put juste entendre le cri si habituel de son capitaine avant de disparaître.

-MATSUMOTO!

voilà mon premier chapitre est terminé, en espérant que vous avez apprécier, ce n'est pas un couple très populaire mais je dois avouer que je l'aime beaucoup. Je vais tout de suite faire le deuxième chapitre tant que l'inspiration est là.

Bon je vais faire en sorte qu'ils finissent ensemble même si j'adore le Renji/Ulqui ou le Ichigo/Ulqui.

Voilà voilà alors je vous fait mon habituel poutou. 3

Review stp. (*3*)

*Moi aussi je vous fais des poutou, oui oui c'est la morale qui parle, l'auteuse est une sadique qui ne me laisse pas parlé alors je le fais sans qu'elle le veule. S'il vous plaît dites lui de me laisser parler dans vos review j'ai tellement de chose interrésante a dire. *


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le second chapitre!

*Ya fallu le temps putin! *

-ouais ouais je sais Gomen mina!

Disclamer: hélas! Les perso de bleach ne sont pas a moi! Les paroles sont de Three Days Grace ''Last to know'' j'ai pas mit toute les paroles mais bon...

Réponse au review:

Heinko: merci pour être la première review de cette histoire, voilà la suite que tu attendez oui j'ai mit le temps. Et oui c'est vrai que c'est avec un ''H'' faut que j'arrête de l'écrire avec un ''W'' sale habitude de ma part.

Noa Death: Merci pour la review, contente que l'histoire te plaise et merci de me suivre dans mes fics, Heroo ou Death soit gentil avec ta maîtresse et évite de te travestir et tu sais ma morale c'est inscrit au alcoolique anonyme et nos relation se porte au beau fixe depuis.

*Beau fixe je tant foutrait moi t'va voir! *

oui bon... voilà la fic enjoy!

Pourquoi était-il la déjà? Ah oui parce que c'était le soir où il allait avouer ses sentiments a Ulquiorra! Mais il commençait a regretter d'être venu. Premièrement il avait peur de se faire rejeté, deuxièmement la fête avait a peine commencé et il prié déjà pour que tout le monde s'écroule ivre mort. Ce qui ne semblait pas si dur vu que depuis qu'il était arrivé il avait vu les verre de saké se vidaient les uns après les autres. Ikkaku, Hallibel, Nnoitra et Grimmjow étaient bourré; Matsumoto, Renji et Ichigo tenaient bien l'alcool, Stark dormait et Yumichika et Chad buvaient tranquillement leur verre. Uryû, Rukia et Orihime étaient dans la cuisine quand a Ulquiorra, oui SON Ulquiorra il était assit a côté de Kuchiki-taishou. Toshiro sentit une pointe de jalousie transperçait son cœur a cette vue. Ichigo et Renji s'approchèrent de lui, saké a la main et un air sérieux au visage, et s'assit de chaque coté de lui.

-Toshiro, est ce que sa va? Demanda le roux.

-Hitsugaya-taishou et oui tout va très bien.

-Ah oui, alors pourquoi la température a subitement refroidit? Questionna le vice-capitaine de la 6ème.

Toshiro grommela contre toute attente et reposa son regard sur l'arrancar qui avait pris charmé son cœur.

-Alors c'est en rapport avec Ulqui? Dit Ichigo en suivant le regard du capitaine.

-Oui. Soupira Hitsugaya.

-Vous savez taishou, si vous avez un petit quelque chose avec Ulquiorra vous feriez mieux de vous dépêchez de le lui dire. Beaucoup de personne sont intéressée par lui, Grimm a un petit faible pour Ulqui et mon capitaine semble l'apprécier aussi.

-Même si je pense plus qu'il a un petit faible pour toi Toshiro. Repris Ichigo.

Toshiro se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard surpris, le roux y répondit avec un petit sourire sournois.

-Renji et moi on est très proche de lui, alors...

Renji pouffa en croisant le regard intrigué du jeune capitaine.

Toshiro grommela une nouvelle fois en retournant a ça contemplation du cuarta. Mais quand il releva la tête il croisa le regard émeraude et son cœur s'arrêta avant de repartir a toute vitesse. Ulquiorra, étonnamment, détourna le regard et repris sa discussion avec le chef du clan Kuchiki. Ce que Toshiro ne remarqua pas c'est la petite teinte rose sur les joues pale du brun.

La fête battait son plein a présent. Le dîner avait été excellent, cuisiner par Uryû. Ulquiorra avait mangé au côté d'un Toshiro ravi mais qui n'en montra rien et d'un Ichigo un peu bourré qui beuglait bien que le brun lui demandait de baisser le ton. Quand Toshiro se leva pour aider a débarrassé la table, il se fit agripper et traîné par deux rousse dans une pièce complètement vide.

-MATSUMOTO! Hurla-t'il exaspéré.

-Nee taishou ne hurlait pas, on a trouvé le moyen de faire tomber Ulqui-chan dans vos bras.

-Oh oui Ulquiorra en a vraiment besoin. Dit Orihime en tapant dans ses mains.

-Depuis quand j'ai besoin de votre aide? Râla le taishou.

-Taishou on a deux trois plan pour vous aider. Alors on a eu l'idée de mettre un slow pour que vous dansiez avec Ulqui-chan. Si sa marche pas on a eu l'idée de mettre du gui a toute les portes et si jamais sa non plus sa marche pas on a décidé de faire un jeu d'action et vérité.

-Matsumoto, le gui s'est a Noël! Répliqua Hitsugaya exaspéré.

-Bon on l'enlève celui la. Répondit Orihime.

-Allez place au plan ''je t'aime Ulquiorra''.

Et avant que le taishou puisse répliqué quoi que ce soit, il était seul dans la pièce. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la sentait mal cette histoire?!

Il revint dans le salon sous les regards interrogateur ou amorphe des autres gens de la pièce.

Orihime et Rangiku se lançaient des regard suspect. Les autres buvaient, Toshiro regardait Ulquiorra et ce dernier semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Kuchiki-taishou semblait fidèle a lui même, froid et stoïque. Pourtant Toshiro ne le regardait pas comme avant, il sentait comme un espèce jalousie envers le noble.

Tout à coup, un musique douce se fit entendre, la lumière fut tamisé et Orihime se leva en beuglant «Allez c'est l'heure du slow».

Ikkaku et Yumichika se rapprochèrent, Stark et Hallibel aussi ainsi que Chad et Uryû, Nnoitra se colla étonnamment a Grimmjow, avant que Kuchiki-taishou ne s'approche d'Ulquiorra, Renji après avoir fait un clin d'œil a Rukia qui en fit un a Orihime se leva et souffla quelque chose a l'oreille du noble Kuchiki avant de l'emmener danser collé serré avec lui, Rukia, elle, dansait avec Orihime.

Ichigo et Rangiku poussèrent le capitaine qui tomba droit sur Ulquiorra et c'est là qu'il remarqua pour la première fois les joues rougies du brun. Il se redressa instinctivement et tendit la main au brun.

_**«She just walked away**_

_**Why didn't she tell me **_

_**And where do I go tonight**_

_**This isn't happening to me! **_

_**This can't be happening to me!**_

_**She didn't say a word**_

_**Just walked away»**_

-Ulquiorra tu viens danser?

Ulquiorra hésita avant de prendre la main que le capitaine lui tendait. Le taishou les emmena dans un coin du salon à l'abri des regard des autres et sans attendre colla le corps du cuarta contre le sien, croisa ses bras autour de la taille du brun et il commencèrent a tourné lentement.

_**«You were the first to say **_

_**That we were not okay**_

_**You were the first to lie **_

_**When we were not alright **_

_**This was my first love **_

_**She was my first go **_

_**And when she left me for you **_

_**I was the last to know»**_

Ulquiorra était vraiment crispé n'ayant pas l'habitude des contact physique avec les autres. Il passa maladroitement ses mains autour du cou du jeune taishou et posa son menton sur l'épaule du capitaine en rougissant.

-Ulquiorra... commença Toshiro.

_**«You were the first to say **_

_**That we were not okay**_

_**You were the first to lie **_

_**When we were not alright **_

_**This was my first love **_

_**She was my first go **_

_**And when she left me for you **_

_**I was the last to know»**_

Le brun releva la tête et leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent, le turquoise fondant dans l'émeraude et comme si ils avaient fait cela toute leurs vie, comme si c'était une chose naturelle leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, se touchèrent presque alors qu'Ulquiorra inclinait sa tête légèrement, laissant le champs libre pour Toshiro et puis contre toute attente, leurs lèvres a seulement quelque millimètre...

la lumière se ralluma!

*Quoi! Tu fini ce chapitre comme ça! *

-T'inquiètes y'aura un autre chapitre!

*J'men tape, je veux la suite, je suis sur que celui ou celle qui lit ça veut la suite aussi! *

-Alors je vais mit mettre de suite, voilà.

*Grmmph! *

-Review please!

*Poutou les gens a plus au prochain chapitre*


	3. Chapter 3

Yo voilà le dernier chapitre!

*c'est pas trop tôt!*

je sais je sais j'ai vraiment aucune bonne excuse a sortir là mais je suis désolé. Mais je dois avouer que quelque chose qui ma rebousté pour finir cette fic! Enfin plutôt quelqu'un! Je remercie fortement la personne qui m'a laissé la dernière review. Et c'est bien vrai, c'est cruel de vous laissez en plan. C'est en lisant ta review que jme suis promis de finir l'histoire avant la fin du week-end. Franchement je te remercie.

Et je remercie ma très cher Noa Death pour rester fidèle a mes histoires. Je vais bientôt mettre un nouveau OS sur 365 OS rien que pour vous, ce week-end si je peux promis! Je remercie aussi Reda qui se reconnaîtra car la voir continué son histoire ma bousté pour continué la mienne

Voilà merci a ceux qui suivent cette histoire, merci pour les reviews et enjoy yourself with that!

Ulquiorra fut surpris de la lumière aveuglante tout à coup, et il se recula presque instinctivement du taishou. Taishou qui eu une mine dépité par le geste de l'ancien espada. Le brun regrettait son geste, oh oui! Et maintenant gênés tout les deux, ils se regardèrent sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Toshiro fini par soupirer et alla se rasseoir plus loin, laissant Ulquiorra seul. Ulquiorra aurait put faire un geste pour le rattraper oui! Mais tellement perdu qu'il était, il ne savait plus du tout comment réagir.

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour le capitaine sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. En même temps lui qui ne comprenait pas grand chose a ces sentiments humains, comment aurait-il pu devinait les symptômes de l'amour qui s'infiltrait peu a peu en lui. Oh, il avait bien essayé dans parler autour de lui. A commencer par Kurosaki et Abarai, qui avait juste fait un grand sourire et l'avais laissé avec peu d'explication en retour. Il avait tenté avec Orihime, mais le résultat c'est qu'elle avait tout raconté à Rangiku et Rukia. Et puis il s'était dit qu'il ferait mieux dans parler au capitaine Hitsugaya lui même vu que c'était lui la cause de tout ça. Mais bon a part avoir bégalais quelque truc sans queue ni tête et avoir rougis comme jamais auparavant avant, ça n'avait pas donner grand chose non plus. Et puis tant pis! Il n'en parlerait pas, il ne voulais plus savoir! Qui sait avec le temps peut-être que sa partira? Et puis vu qu'il devait aller sur terre pour une mission, il ne verrait plus le capitaine et donc il l'oublierait non? Enfin c'est ce qu'il s'était dit... mais maintenant, maintenant que le capitaine et lui avaient été aussi proches jusqu'à même... en faite il allait se passer quoi si la lumière ne c'était pas allumer? Il se serait...? Ulquiorra rougis en y pensant.

Il y avait de l'espoir! Maintenant que le capitaine avait fait le premier pas, Ulquiorra se sentais capable de faire le second.

Il allait s'asseoir au coté du capitaine mais il se fit agrippé le bras par Orihime, qui n'était plus très sobre depuis le temps. Celle-ci le fit s'asseoir en tailleur a terre et gueula un: «C'EST L'HEURE DU JEU!» suivit par un OUAIS générale. Bon bah plus tard alors...

Toshiro vint s'asseoir a contre cœur. Ça lui fesait mal a l'intérieur, vraiment. Quelque chose c'était brisé quand Ulquiorra avait reculé. Mais bon en voyant le capitaine Kuchiki s'approchait pour s'asseoir près du brun, il se jeta barrement a coté d'Ulquiorra. Bin quoi? Autant apprécier le bonheur d'être avec lui sans pouvoir l'avoir, c'était le parfait moyen: près de lui sans trop l'être. Pouvoir sentir son odeur ou sentir la main du cuarta frôlait la sienne ou... QUOI? Il avait pas rêvé sa main avait bien frôlé la sienne!

Il tourna lentement la tête pour croiser le regard timide du brun. Il baissa la tête vers leurs mains au sol, leurs bout des doigts se touchaient la peau blanche contrastant avec la sienne, les ongles noirs collaient a ceux sans couleur du taishou. Il leva lentement la main pour la posé au dessus de son vis à vis. Ulquiorra rougis lentement et lança un léger petit sourire au taishou. Oh mon dieu... trop mignon! Ne pas lui sauté... dessus... ne pas lui sauté dessus... c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Surtout avec ses yeux verts de chaton qui vous regarde comme ça, avec une jolie petite rougeur en dessous de ceux-ci. Une main sur l'épaule de Toshiro le fit sursauté. Il se retourna vivement pour voir Ichigo lui faire un clin d'œil avant que le roux n'aille s'asseoir a coté de Renji.

-Bon. Comme je suis l'une des reines de la soirées JE décide du jeu. Lança Orihime. Et donc on va faire... Un action et vérité.

A ces mots une alarme s'alluma dans la tête de Toshiro. Oh non! L'idée de Matsumoto et Inoue... ça va sûrement mal finir.

-Donc je commence. Ricana la rousse. Mnnm Ichigo! Action ou vérité?

Le roux paru surpris avant de lancer un action. La rousse réfléchie puis lança une sorte de «ahaaah!»

-Ichigo... fais un câlin a Kuchiki-sama.

Le roux fit une moue dégoutté avant de venir prendre le noble dans ses bras et de le relâcher de suite sous les rires de plusieurs personnes. Le brun lui était rester stoïque comme a son habitude. Ichigo souffla avant de poser son regard sur Ulquiorra.

-Ulqui action ou vérité? Dit le roux avec un grand sourire.

-Heu... action? Dit-il doucement.

Le sourire d'Ichigo fut plus grand encore si c'était possible.

-Embrasse Toshiro!

Le brun écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

-Pardon?

-Tu m'a entendu embrasse le! Ricana le roux.

-Très bien.

Le brun se rapprocha et Toshiro reçu un petit baiser sur la joue. Le capitaine ne savait pas dire si il était déçu ou non.

-Mais Ulqui!

-Tu a dit embrasse le, tu n'a pas dit ou. Marmonna le cuarta les joues rouges.

-Pff...

Donc c'est au tour d'Ulquiorra. Il regarda la petite assemblé assit en cercle et son regard se posa sur Rangiku.

-Matsumoto-san... action ou vérité?

-Action mon chou!

Hitsugaya ne savait pas si il bouillonnait de rage parce que sa subordonnée était complètement bourré ou si c'était a cause du petit surnom qu'elle avait donné a Ulquiorra qui l'avait fait légèrement, presque imperceptiblement rougir... mais rougir quand même. Nan mais oh! Il devait être le seule à savoir faire rougir SON Ulquiorra!

-je sais... Matsumoto-san demain vous devrait rester sobre toute la journée!

La tête de Rangiku était mémorable. Son visage se décomposa alors qu'elle hurla un énorme «NAOOON!» qui fit ricanais tout le monde.

-Ulqui-chan tu es démoniaque! Sanglota-t'elle.

Elle pris son verre et le bu d'une traite. Puis elle pointa son doigt vers son capitaine avec un sourire vicieux.

-Taishou... chantonna la rousse ivre.

Le dit taishou grommela dans sa barbe.

-Action ou vérité? Continua-t'elle.

Toshiro savait, il savait que quoi qu'il dirait sa l'impliquerai lui et Ulquiorra. Il voulait dire vérité, vraiment! Mais le mot action glissa de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Youps! Le sourire de la vice-capitaine s'agrandit encore.

-Taishou... Souffla-t'elle amusée. Embrassez Ulqui-chan sur la bouche et avec la langue pour précision!

Oh kami-sama! Les deux concernés rougir et Toshiro la fusilla du regard. La main du brun , qui était toujours sous sa main, tremblota légèrement d'appréhension. Toshiro soupira doucement avant de se retourné vers l'ex espada. Presque instantanément l'émeraude se fondit dans le turquoise, les visages se rapprochèrent quasi naturellement, le souffle nerveux du brun caressant son visage se qui lui envoya des frisson dans le dos. Et puis, sans attendre leurs lèvres se frôlèrent une, deux fois avant de se lier l'une à l'autre.

C'était si beau, si doux. Leurs lèvres se moulèrent comme si elles n'avaient été créer que pour faire qu'une. La main de Toshiro caressait la joue d'Ulquiorra tendrement. En réponse, les main d'Ulqui s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux blancs. La langue du jeune taishou vint caressait la lèvre inférieure du brun, demandant le passage. L'ex cuarta entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, et leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un balai passionné qui les laissa pantelant quand il se séparèrent. Ce baiser leurs avait semblé si naturelle et leurs avaient laissé un goût de plus dans la bouche. Oui, ils en voulaient plus et tout de suite! Mais il y avait tout ce monde et la soirée n'était pas terminé. Encore un peu de patiente... et puis c'était au tour de Toshiro non? Il regarda le capitaine Kuchiki et lui lança un sourire supérieure, Ulquiorra était a lui! D'ailleurs en y repensant...

-Capitaine Kuchiki, action ou vérité? Demanda le taishou.

-Vérité. Lança le noble au bout d'un moment.

Oh douce vengeance...

-Est ce qu'il vous arrive d'être dominé par un homme? Demanda Hitsugaya avec le plus de politesse possible.

Le visage du noble s'assombrit... ah si les regards pouvaient tuer je crois que Toshiro serait six pieds sous terre a cette instant.

-Bien sur que non! Gronda-t'il rapidement, peu être un peu trop pour que ce soit vrai. D'ailleurs il y avait bien une petite rougeur sur les joue de Kuchiki qui fit ricanais Ichigo et Renji.

Et puis tout a coup le regard de Kuchiki taishou se posa sur Ulquiorra et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oh oh! Qu'est ce que ce foutu coincé pouvais bien préparé.

-Ulquiorra action ou vérité.

-Heu... action? Souffla-t'il presque apeuré.

-Laisse moi te faire un suçon.

Les yeux émeraude s'agrandirent de surprise et il avala difficilement sa salive. Il lança un regard perdu a Toshiro, qui énervé, essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas envoyer Hyorinmaru dans le bide du noble et faire la danse de la joie avec ses intestins. Ulquiorra pris son courage a deux mains, bin oui après tout il a été le quatrième plus puissant arrancar! Un petit suçon ne lui ferait pas peur non! Enfin, il aurait quand même préféré que se soit le capitaine de la dixième.

Il s'approcha douuuucementtt du capitaine de la sixième et se mit en face de lui. Avec une certaine lueur perverse (?) dans les yeux, le noble se pencha dans le cou du brun a la peu pale qui sursauta et eu un certain mouvement de recul. Loin de perdre patiente et d'abandonné, le capitaine embrassa lentement, langoureusement l'encolure de l'arrancar avant de pincer la peau pale de ses lèvres et de suçoter. Les yeux d'Ulquiorra se fermèrent sous la sensation plus désagréable qu'autre chose.

Toshiro lui n'en pouvait plus, il avait capté le regard que Kuchiki lui avait lancé avant de se pencher vers Son Ulqui! Et puis quand le brun avait fermé les yeux... sans était trop! Il relâcha sa pression spirituelle se qui fit tourné tout les regards vers lui, il lança un regard meurtrier au capitaine qui tenait encore Ulquiorra avant de croiser le regard émeraude étonné. Tout son être se remplit de tristesse. Il se leva et partit dehors sans se retourné, les larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues. Ulquiorra...

Le brun était encore dans le salon d'Orihime. Il était figé, les yeux écarquillé d'horreur. Toshiro... il était partit d'un coup. Mais pourquoi? A un moment il avait l'air enragé et deux seconde plus tard il avait l'air blessé, triste? Non s'était pire... Il fallait qu'il le rattrape. Il s'excusa auprès de tout le monde et sortit dehors. Il courut a l'endroit où il sentait la pression spirituelle familière de son capitaine.

Quelque minute plus tard, il le retrouva sur le toit d'un temple en haut d'une colline. Il reprit son souffle et quand il releva les yeux, ce fut pour plonger dans une mer turquoise. Toshiro était désolé et sa ce voyait.

-Hitsugaya-san... commença le brun.

Le plus jeune capitaine le coupa en l'enlaçant dans ses bras. La tête d'Ulquiorra se cala dans le cou de Toshiro. Il était bien là, dans le calme avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Ulquiorra, je suis désolé.

Le brun releva la tête et croisa de nouveau les orbes d'une magnifique couleur.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais le voir collé a toi comme sa, sa m'a... sa m'a dégoutté. Je vais sûrement te paraître égoïste... mais je veux être le seul a pouvoir faire sa, a pouvoir te toucher, a pouvoir t'embrasser, a pouvoir te faire rougir... Ulquiorra je voudrais tellement que tu soit mien.

Toshiro baissa les yeux honteux. Mais la main de l'homme, qui lui avait capturé son cœur, sur sa joue le fit relevais la tête. Il bloqua sur le sourire de l'arrancar et sur les joues rougis de ce dernier.

-Toshiro... souffla le brun.

Son nom soufflait par cette homme était magnifique a entendre.

-Toshiro... je suis déjà tien... depuis que j'ai compris que je t'aimais et que tu m'aimais en retour... Toshiro je t'aime. (hou sa fé vachement guimauve sa!)

A ces mots le taishou ne résista plus et se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres si tentante du brun qui se loin de sen plaindre se laissa faire a la douceur de l'instant.

Derrière un arbre, deux rousse se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de partir en ricanant... Une chose était sur le plan «je t'aime Ulquiorra» était une vrai réussite!

Hé voilà... Fini

*bah c'est pas trop tôt *

Gomen Gomen Mina... mais bon au moins elle est fini cette histoire! Une bonne chose de faite.

Sinon review? please


End file.
